The present invention relates to sensing rotary and angular position.
Giant magneto-resistance (GMR) sensors have been used with north-south pole magnets for rotary position sensing. For example, a GMR sensor is placed directly above magnet poles or at the circumference of a magnetic disk composed of multiple magnets having north-south magnet poles. In order to increase resolution of position detection, the number of north-south pole pairs can be increased or more than one GMR sensor can be used for interpolation. The achievable resolution is limited by the number of north-south pole magnet sections that can be created on a magnetic disk and/or the density that GMR sensors can be fabricated to detect the north-south pole pairs created on the magnetic disk.